kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Galbo
|ability=Burning ( ) Fire ( ) |category=Regular Enemy |card number = 63}} Galbo is an enemy in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby's Dream Land 3. It gives the Burning or Fire ability when inhaled. Physical Appearance Galbo is a small, limbless and red dragon-like creature with a white/cream underbelly, a jagged mouth and orange spikes running along its back. It closely resembles an Ice Dragon without arms or legs. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 Galbos make their first appearance in this game. When either Kirby or Gooey approaches a Galbo, it will breathe a small stream of flames; otherwise, it will be sound asleep. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Galbos reappear in ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, where they reprise their role from Kirby's Dream Land 3. A giant Galbo also appears in Neo Star Stage 1 as the mid-boss in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, and two Yarikos appear for Kirby to use as ammo against him. If Kirby holds one, it will breathe fire periodically, defeating anything in front of Kirby. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land Galbos make another appearance in this game, where they use the same attacks from their previous appearances. However, getting hit by the inferno will now cause Kirby to go up in flames and make Kirby lose his Copy Ability if he has one. A blue, water-spitting variation of Galbo also appears in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, where it grants the Water ability. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Galbo acts like it does in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land. However, now when it spits fire, it slowly spins 360 degrees, hitting Kirby if he stands on either side of the enemy. Other Appearances While Galbo does not return as a regular enemy in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, a monstrous version named Flame Galboros appears as a mid-boss. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In the anime episode Hatch Me if You Can, Kirby finds a baby Galbo egg in Tokkori's nest, after which the egg eventually hatches. The baby Galbo becomes out of control and starts to eat everything in sight, but Kirby refuses to scold him for his troubles. It later turns out that Nightmare Enterprises hid the egg underneath Kirby so he would grow attached to him, which was all part of NME's plan to help King Dedede defeat him by using a king-sized adult Galbo that looks like the child, which they figure Kirby would be unwilling to attack because he would confuse it with the baby Galbo. Their trick works; Dedede buys the king-sized Galbo, whom Kirby quickly becomes reluctant to attack because of his attachment towards the baby Galbo. The baby Galbo is suddenly confused as to who to side with, and deals with a great amount of pressure. It finally decides to attack the adult version of itself. The adult Galbo counterattacks and seemingly destroys the smaller Galbo with a tremendous blast of fire. Enraged, Kirby becomes Fire Kirby and, with the Warp Star's help, destroys him in the same manner that he did to the Ice Dragon in the past, this time burning him from the inside out and inflating him so much that he explodes. Not long afterwards, the baby Galbo reveals that he had flame-proof skin, much to Kirby's relief. Oddly enough, though the baby Galbo survives, he is never seen again. Naturally, the Galbos' only real ability was to breathe fire, much like the ones in the games. Also, as opposed to the game Galbos, whose bodies were red, the anime Galbos were colored purple. They also had red or brown spines on their backs instead of orange along with a green tongue. Trivia *In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, the baby Galbo is one of the three monsters to have befriended Kirby; the others are Chilly and Phan Phan. Artwork Kirby 64 ending artwork.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' credits artwork Gallery kirby5-4_1.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' 64 Galbo.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Mid-Boss Galbo.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (mid-boss) File:Hatched Galbo.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' File:Galbo Friends.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' File:Galbo Breath.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' File:Galbo Boom.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KRtDL Galbo2.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KPR_Galbo.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Sprites and Models KDL3 Galbo sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Galbo sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Galbo DBXk1SwUQAA8V4V.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' de:Galbo es:Galboamo fr:Galbo it:Galbo di Fuoco ja:ガルボ ru:Галбо Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Minor characters in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Burning Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Anime Characters Category:Monster Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Mythological characters Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Dragons Category:Minion Enemies Category:Galbos